


Unexpected Proposal

by shiirosaki



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Choi - Freeform, F/M, Maybe twoshot?, Mystic Messenger - Freeform, One Shot, Saeyoung, luciel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 01:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8081899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiirosaki/pseuds/shiirosaki
Summary: You, have been flooded with questions by the RFA members about when Saeyoung is going to propose to you. So you decided to do something unexpected. 
 (inspired from the song of Perfect Two by Auburn) 
(Will think, if im going to make this part drabbles...or a whole story but im up for request for the other characters ^_^ just message me!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> SEVEN NEEDS TO BE HAPPY YOU KNOW!!! LOLOLOL  
> this is my first fic here and i just started writing again! :D yay \o/  
> I hope you guys enjoy this, i started writing this after school lol. 
> 
> (Will think, if im going to make this part drabbles...or a whole story but im up for request for the other characters ^_^ just message me!) 
> 
> hehehehe aye! :D Thank you in advance to whoever who reads this :) 
> 
> there might be some grammatical errors and so feel free to inbox me bout it andill try to improve my writing from your advice. THANK YOU  
> #rustywriter

You, have been flooded with questions by the RFA members about when Saeyoung is going to propose to you. Annoyed enough by those questions you just chose not to answer them at all and stay away from the chat for about a week or so, to get some peace and quiet but you couldn’t resist those guys so you went back and Jaehee immediately invited you for coffee. While being away, the questions keep bugging you.

When is saeyoung going to propose? And does he plan to? He is basically also in love with his computer so--

“When is seven going to propose,[your name]?” Jaehee, your girl best friend asks…again. Her eyes sparkling are with excitement. You couldn’t believe your eyes though, Jaehee Kang the woman who gave up her love life for work and money suddenly got interested in marriage.

Snapping out of your thoughts, you stared at Jaehee after taking a bite of the chocolate croissant you were craving for. “You guys keep asking that…it’s kinda annoying now.” You mumbled. “And if he is going to propose, Jae Hee, I doubt he will.” You continued. Jae Hee looked at you with her eyebrow raised. You sighed.

“Jae Hee, he’s stuck with the computer for more than five days now due to agency work and instead of actually thinking about when he is going to propose to me…I’m getting worried for his health.” You said frowning.

“Did you try distracting him?” the short brown haired female asked as you shook your head. Jae Hee gave you a sympathetic smile.

Silence then surrounded you both as the only sounds that could be heard were the from the people surrounding you in the Coffee Shop, Starbucks and the song that was being played from the speakers of the store. You took a sip of your Mocha Frappe, enjoying the beautiful taste of the drink. But what would happen next is something that you didn’t expect at all.

“Then why don’t you propose to Seven?” Jaehee suddenly suggested and you immediately choked on your drink as your eyes went wide, your friend immediately went to your side and tried to calm you down.

After what seemed like a few minutes, you ask jaehee this question with the tone of utter shock and disbelief.

“What in the world are you talking about?!” and her eyes became dead serious. “Oh, you know what I’m talking about [Your Name].”

“and how do you expect me to do that?! You know guys are always the one who proposes right?!” You exclaimed.

“Oh don’t be like that, [Your Name]. I do highly suggest you do this besides it would be fun to see a girl propose to her boyfriend. And how many years has it been since you got together?” Jae Hee said. And after that you two had a staring contest that lasted longer than your previous contest. You sighed in defeat. “Okay fine, I’ll do it!” you said frowning as Jaehee smiled in victory.

“But how am I going to do it?” You said quietly with your head down. Silence went back to prey on them when Jaehee asked this: “You do love to sing right,[Your name]?” “Yup, I do.” You replied.

“Alright, I’ll give you a song. Listen to it closely, and you’ll know what to do. Ill be helping you with preparations also.” Jaehee said with confidence plastered on her face.

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Trust me.” Jaehee gave you a reassuring smile as she gave you a tissue with Jaehees’ simple but elegant writing on it.

You held the tissue at eye level and read: “Perfect Two” “huh, this is perfect. Looks like I’ll have to steal you from Jumin.” You said with a monotone voice.

“What?” Jahee asked as you laughed and took out your phone.

“What do you think you’re doing,[your name]?”

You smirked as you dialed the number of Jumin Han.

“Hello?” The deep yet charming voice of Jumin echoed through speajer of your phone.

“Yes, Hello Jumin. It’s me the goddess [your name].” You chuckled as you heard Jumin sigh.

“What do you want,[your name]?”

“Hehe, I’ll be borro—stealing Jaehee.” You said grinning as said girl is now wide-eyed.

“What?” “I said, I’ll be stealing Jaehee.”

“She’s my assistant, you can’t do that.”

“I don’t work at your company, you can’t order me around.” You replied as Jumin groaned.

“Why are you doing this?”

“Because I can.” You said as you hang up on Jumin.

Silence then occurred after but your laughter was the first one who broke it.

“You’re free for a week, Jaehee. Ill battle Jumin if he gets mad at you.”

You told the still wide-eyed girl whose jaw dropped because you just hang up on her boss.

You smiled, clapping your hand once.

“Alright, let’s get started! But first we need to hunt for Ph.D Pepper and Honey Buddha Chips.”

Jaehee groaned. “Right, I should’ve known.”

* * *

**After one week…**

Saeyoung finished his agency work and you were glad he got the rest he deserved.

The thing is, he noticed that after he finished his work, you were always out of the house and you always leave a bag of Honey Buddha Chips and a can of Ph.D Pepper on his work table in the morning.

He was getting worried and he tried to talk to you but you would always go home late. He almost went to the thought that you were cheating on him but he brushed off this idea. “[Your name] would never do that…” he mumbled.

It was morning and he was surprised to see you next to him on the bed…awake and reading a book.

Saeyoung rubbed his eyes and immediately grabbed his eyeglasses. “[your name]…..kitty…?” He carefully asked, he was shaking with excitement and relief that you were back by his side.

You heard him say something and looked to your side to see him laying down facing you with wide eyes.

His beautiful yellow eyes showed a glint of shock too. You put down your book, and laid next him. You offered Saeyoung and bright warming smile that made him blush scarlet red.

“Good Morning, babe” You said chuckling. “How was your sleep?” you asked.

Saeyoung frowned and was on the verge of crying. “Not good, [Your name] You are always gone for the past few mornings and I tried to wait for you in the evening but I always fall asleep.” Saeyoung hugged you tightly. “I thought you were cheating on me and you were going to leave me, but I decided to throw away that theory because you would never do that. But still [your name] I missed you so much!” His hug became tighter and you could feel tears on your head. “Please don’t leave me without saying anything…Promise me…” He said mumbling.

You felt guilt bubbling inside, so you decided to start your plan but first…

“Okay, my dear Saeyoung. I promise.” And as a response to that you felt his warm lips on yours. The kiss was so passionate, you couldn’t resist so you leaned in and it led to you and your boyfriend having a make-out session.

After that, your foreheads touched and it was Saeyoung who offered you a smile, and it made your heart jump a thousand times and more.

Then there was pregnant silence…but then you decided to sing.

 

_Oh, oh. Yeah, yeah You can be the peanut butter to my jelly_

_You can be the butterflies I feel in my belly_

_You can be the captain and I can be your first mate_

_You can be the chills that I feel on our first date_

_You can be the hero and I can be your side kick_

_You can be the tear that I cry if we ever split_

_You can be the rain from the cloud when it's stormin'_

_Or you can be the sun when it shines in the mornin'_

 

Saeyoung looked at you shocked. “You can sing?” He asked as you just offered him a smile as you start standing up and urged him to stand up too. You continue singing.

 

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

 

You notice Saeyoung starting to blush and cover his mouth. He’s mesmerized by your voice and now he’s blushing because of the lyrics to the song you are singing. You still sing the song as you lead him to the hallway.

 

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

 

Saeyoungs eyes suddenly went wide as he realized the last line of the song. As you arrive to your destination, the kitchen, he gasped.

“Kitty, what did you do?” Saeyoung said as you offered him a smile again. The kitchen was turned into a space-ship like theme. (of course the inside of the space ship)

“Do you like it, my dear Saeyoung?” you asked as you turn to face him.

“Yes.” He breathed out eyes still wide.

“Alright, I’m glad I worked hard for this!” You exclaimed. Saeyoung looked at you suspiciously as you continued to sing, you offer him a dance.

 

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

 

Although a classical music was playing you didn’t care you were pouring your heart out on this song and it has the perfect message to what you’re planning.

After the dance you ushered him to the couch where it was facing the TV. “I’ll get the food and you choose a movie, babe.” You said as you turn to walk to the kitchen but you were stopped and pulled into a hug, Saeyoungs’ face was planted on your neck and he hugged you tightly.

“No. Don’t go yet. Please continue your song. I want to hear you sing, I’ve gotta record it on my head so I can be the only one who hears it and it won’t ever be deleted. I love your voice,[Your name]” Saeyoung said as you blushed madly at what he said.

“A…Alright.” You stuttered. You hugged him back as you continued you sing.

 

_You can be the prince and I can be your princess_

_You can be the sweet tooth I can be the dentist_

_You can be the shoes and I can be the laces_

_You can be the heart that I spill on the pages_

_You can be the vodka and I can be the chaser_

_You can be the pencil and I can be the paper_

_You can be as cold as the winter weather_

_But I don't care as long as we're together_

_Don't know if I could ever be_

_Without you 'cause boy you complete me_

_And in time I know that we'll both see_

_That we're all we need_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_We're the perfect two_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two (yeah)_

 

You could hear Saeyoungs heart beating faster.

You also noticed that you guys were sliding down and are now in the kneeling position.

 

_You know that I'll never doubt ya_

_And you know that I think about ya_

_And you know I can't live without ya_

_No (oh, oh)_

_I love the way that you smile_

_And maybe in just a while I can see me walk down the aisle (whoa, yeah)_

_'Cause you're the apple to my pie (pie)_

_You're the straw to my berry (berry)_

_You're the smoke to my high (high)_

_And you're the one I wanna marry (marry)_

_'Cause you're the one for me (for me)_

_And I'm the one for you (for you)_

_You take the both of us (of us)_

_And we're the perfect two (yeah)_

_We're the perfect two (oh)_

_We're the perfect two (oh)_

_Baby me and you_

_We're the perfect two_

_Yeah, yeah_

After the song you shy away from the hug and looked at Saeyoung face to face. “Well, I was going to do this after we eat… but I suppose you know my intention now right, babe?” You asked. Saeyoung raised an eyebrow at you as you chuckled, continuing.

You grabbed a box with a large hole on each side and three holes on the cover, next under the coffee table and offered to him. He gladly took it removed the cover of the box, only to find a cute white kitten sleeping soundly on the box. His eyes widen and he couldn’t contain his excitement.

“Oh my god, It looks like Elly!” He exclaimed as he petted it, his bright smile showing brightly than before.

“Yeah” You replied as your eyes soften at the beautiful sight in front of you.

Saeyoung continued petting it, but then he noticed a pink string tied to its neck.

He wanted to have a look so he took off the string. After removing it, his cheeks became deep red, because what he saw next was a silver band.

“K…Ki…Kitty.” Saeyoung stuttered.

“Hehe..about that…” you push the box aside as you went near him and hugged him to his utter shock.

“You are the best guy I have ever met. My best friend, My lover, my gaming partner, my honey Buddha chips and Ph.d Pepper buddy, My prank and bully buddy…My everything. And I couldn’t ask for someone else like you because to me you are perfect as ever and you’re the only one I want. I love you, for who you are, Saeyoung, your carefree personality, your dark one also… I love it and I will always will. Meeting you was the greatest thing that ever happened to me, learning about you was a bonus. Being by your side will always be my number one priority and I will never leave you…always remember that. I chose you and no one else. Now I am going to ask you this question, and of course you will make me the happiest woman alive if you say yes. Luciel Saeyoung Choi, Will you Marry me?”

Your boyfriend, shyed away from the hug and looked at you he is blushing deep scarlet red and his eyes were full of love and then all of a sudden he kissed you. His warm lips on yours and it was passionate and full of love then ever, you continued kissing to the point that he was on top of you.

After that make-out session, your foreheads connected and he smiled at you.

“Did you know that I had something planned out?” you looked at him shocked.

“No worries though, you did a much better job than me. I was supposed to give you a champagne glass that full of Ph.D Pepper and the ring at the bottom…but you’d choke and I don’t want that… and work was killing me so yes. I’ll marry you,[Your name]” he said chuckling as you put the silver band on his ring finger. “I’ll have to put on yours later but…thank you.” He continued as you offered him a warm smile.

“I love you so much, [your name]. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me…I love you so much.” He mumbled in between kisses, smiling as you smiled back.

 

“I love you too, Saeyoung.”

 

 


End file.
